


College Hormones: A memorable day in the future

by nightcrawler554



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, M/M, Mpreg, The kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the lovely college AU/m-preg fic College Hormones, brings you a peek into the future as memories of the past that makes Christmas all the more better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoes there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prozac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [College hormones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989373) by [Prozac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozac/pseuds/Prozac). 



> Hello friends, good day, good morrow and all that jazz.  
> Ok enough with the sentiment-  
> Hey welcome to this lovely little fic dedicated to Prozac, the lovely author of the fic that inspired this "College Hormones" and yes, before you ask, I was given full consent to do this. I just really wanted Eren's and Levi's wedding to happen, and we talked, tea, cake, the whole shebang and I volunteered as tribute to write the lovely thing. And ignore what she says, I am truly honored to be doing this and it makes me really happy to be apart of something (mainly speaking the fic) that I loved and enjoyed, and hopefully I won't screw this up and that you guys enjoy it too. OK!  
> Enough of this gushy crap! Get to reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets two unexpected visitors, one who he wishes would go away and one who he wants to stay forever

It is warm, a nice calm, cozy warm that is felt in every corner of a well lived in apartment, a well lived in home. Small tuffs of white fall down in clumps pass a window that gives the moon full permission to illuminate the inside, high in the night sky it is also accompanied by small lights bouncing off the glass of the window from the inside. A tree, green and healthy that rest in the corner of a moderate sized livingroom, freshly cut down and dressed to the nines with lights, ornaments, sashes and a bright adorning star. The sent of warm coffee travels from a couch adjacent of the tree, sitting on that couch, sipping his coffee is a man short in stature but big in presence, the grey streams in his short raven-black hair shine from the contact of tree lights as he tilts his to take another sip from his mug, narrow eyes remaining close to enjoy the warmth. He's facing into a large flat screen TV that remains black for the enjoyment of the silence that rains upon the house, he opens his eyes once the mug is from his lips and catches a small glimmer from a golden ring on his finger that twinkles from the tree light, a sudden fire fills his eyes and just as quickly dies down into something calmer and loving and he can't help but smile gently into his mug as he goes for another sip. 

But the peace does not last. 

As the door is suddenly opened and a tall young man walks in dressed in a black P-coat and green scarf wrapped up all the to the tip of his nose, his pale skin revealing it's pink hue on his cheeks, platinum blonde hair that fades to a undercut with longer hair that rests on top his head that leads to long bangs that barely drape over sky-blue eyes that are cold and annoyed as they watch his hands rub against each other for warmth but failing. He looks up to meet and equally pair on annoyed steel-grey eyes and smiles. 

"Oh hey Levi." he says brightly, but true intentions with being exactly opposite in his words as he walks over into the kitchen after closing the door and going through the cabinets. 

"You know I just love how you walk into my house, and just... touch all my shit like you live here." he says as he turns around to watch the intruder rummage through his belongings ready to fling his hot coffee at him. 

"Now we both know I practically live here." he states as he reaches around blindly in the shelves "Where the hell is it- Ah ha! Cocoa!" 

"Don't touch my Cocoa brat!" he hisses "You have two perfect barbies for parents, why don't you go mooch off their stuff?!" 

"Well, I figured since we're all coming here for your little Christmas shindig that I might just come here and feed off your stuff." He takes out a mug and motions over to the fridge to take out the milk and pour it in "And besides ma and pop seem to be pretty preoccupied with making more minims if you know what I'm saying." he puts the mug in the microwave, punches in the numbers and walks over to the coat rack while stripping off his coat. 

"Thank you Kevin for those unwanted images, I'll file them right there in the folder of more shit I need to erase from my brain." he wildly gestures to his head as he places his mug down. 

"You're welcome." he sings. 

"And wait. What 'shindig' am I hosting?" 

"Oh ok, so I'm guessing this is another one of 'Eren is scheming shit and you have no idea what the hell is going on' moments huh?" placing his coat on the rack and walking back into the kitchen. 

"Damn it Jaeger! I'm too old for this shit!" 

"Funny how you still call him that, like it's still his name." 

Another door opens from the other side of the apartment next to the fridge and out walks another young man whose tall, lean and tan with sleek brown hair that comes to rest on his wide shoulders, and large grey eyes that observe the blond man in the kitchen next to him in annoyance until his eyes rest on Levi. 

"You called me dad?" 

"No not you Damon, I was yelling for your mother." he places his face in his hands. 

"Oh yeah, that's right. His middle name is Jaeger right? How cute." he obnoxiously says while placing a hand on the counter, while leaning up against it. 

"Fuck off Smith." He growled. 

"Well said son." He points at Damon then snarls at Kevin "Get the hell out my house twerp."

"Oh like you're one to talk." He snaps back at Levi before chuckling. "And with a temper like that, you're definitely a Jaeger."

Damon gritted his teeth "Hey dad, remember that karate tournament that I have next week?" He locked eyes with the cocky blond.

"Yeah?" 

"Mind if I get some pratice in?" He began walking closer to Kevin.

He smiles darkly at Kevin before turning his head away to return back to his coffee. "Don't forget to clean up after yourself, son." 

"Oh yeah?" After hearing that, the blond motions his hands at Damon to come at him. "Bring it on."

With permission from his father and whatever little imaginary restraint he was using to hold himself back completely vanished, allowing Damon to lunge himself at Kevin and the two began to tussle. Levi sat there sipping away at his coffee as the two bang around in his kitchen, crashing into the cabinets and floors, and Levi added a very pleased hum to the mixture of grunts when the blond gave out a cry of pain. He never liked the kid, in fact he knew he wasn't going to like the kid the moment they found out that Armin was pregnant with him. One, because he was Erwin's kid and two because he was Erwin's kid, but he decided that with the goodness in his heart, however much was there, that he would give the little bundle of Smith DNA the benefit of the doubt. He guessed it did kind of help that the little tyke was adorable the day he came out with his little pink hand grasping tightly to anything it cold find and maybe the fact that he was always quite did help to boost his chances of pleasing him.

But his fondness for the brat soon ended on the kid's fifth birthday. 

Erwin had dropped him off at Levi's house so that he and Eren could watch him as Erwin and Armin finished getting his birthday party ready. Renee took him into her room to go play as usual and if Levi had his way he would watch over them like a hawk, making sure the little rascal wouldn't try any funny business with his sugar mouse but Eren was home and demanded attention. However it wasn't long until he heard a cry coming from Renee, he rushed to her room to find the little troll pulling on her beautiful hair, they had both been pulling on a doll of Renee's and neither of them yielding, even as her hair was being pulled rather harshly she wouldn't give, she certainly had her mother's stubbornness. Once he was able to pry Kevin's grubby little hands from her locks, he severely scolded him about things he's not suppose to do to his beloved sugar mouse and what he'd do to him if he didn't abide by those rules. So Kevin, being a little smart ass and still angry, decided to not take his anger out on Renee but on the livingroom floor by peeing all over it, and Levi would have ringed his skinny little neck if it weren't for Eren running to defend him. 

So from that day forward he had dreaded that little demonic spawn, because on that day, when he noticed the sparkle in his daughter's eyes as she watched him desecrate the floor in awe and the primal mothering instinct that gleamed in his husband's eyes as he defended the little gremlin from his wrath, tore him apart. And since then Eren had smothered the kid whenever he saw him like he was his own child while his actual child would spend all her time with him if she could. If Levi didn't know any better, no scratch that, he believes the runt is trying to steal his family. 

That's why Damon was a blessing, yes it was another child to care for and of course there would be hardships but Eren and Levi didn't love him any less. In fact Damon had proved to be a real Papa's boy by always standing by Levi in every decision, and although he was six years younger than Kevin, he never fell behind in terms of strength and was always able to stand for himself. It was hard to always tell who was the older one was with Damon always scrapping with Kevin and claiming his rightful place as king of the mountain, effectively protecting his mother and sister from the charms of the little blond weasel, Levi couldn't be prouder. And now listening to the to the one sided war take place behind him, his pride continues to swell knowing that his sixteen year old son can kick Erwin's twenty-two year old spawn's ass. It just makes his day. Then there is a sudden knock on the door that doesn't disturb the fight and leaves Levi being the one to answer it, he places his mug down and stands up to go walk towards the door, ignoring the little whines coming from his kitchen. 

"Who is it?" he says dryly as places his hand on the doorknob, waiting for an answer. 

"It's me Levi! My hands are full with groceries so I can't reach my keys. Can you open the door?" Eren chuckled as he pleaded to Levi. 

He sighs as he opens the door "Brat, you've got some explaining to do." He opens the door wide to see a shaggy haired brunette with bright green eyes that stand behind rimless glasses a top a warm smile, that Levi can only huff at as any anger he held prior to Eren's return quickly leaves. His hands are filled completely with plastic bags that probably have nothing but junk in them for the company that will undoubtedly ruin his peace. "There better be a good reason." He raises an eyebrow as he folds his arms. 

The boys move to the opening of the kitchen to see who has walked in the door, Damon has Kevin in a headlock while Kevin seems to be gripping at his hair to try to get him to let go, hair pulling being his signature move. As both boy's eyes gaze upon the Eren, a warm smile crosses their faces. 

"Hi mom." Damon says while waving with his free hand 

"Hi Eren." Kevin says while attempting to wave with his free hand. 

Eren chuckles at the sight and slightly bows his head since waving back is out of the question "Hey guys." 

"Well I'm waiting." Levi states, irritated that he was ignored. 

"Well it would be nice if you took some of this stuff and helped me get inside." Eren playfully snaps at him and Levi rolls his eyes as he takes the bags from Eren and starts heading for the kitchen. "Oh. Oh! Wait Levi I have something special for you." 

He stops and turns around to look at him "If you think you can bribe me with anything to appease my irritation about our sudden party, you're dead wrong." 

"Oh no. I think you're going to like this one." he smiles mischievously as he starts rummaging through his coat pockets, searching for something. "Ah now where is it?" he opens his coat to search on the insides, but when he realizes that it's not there he takes his hands from the inside his coat and goes for his pants pockets "No, not there. How bout here?" while in mid-search of his front pocket, he stops and looks up like he's found something and smiles again "Here it is." he says as he walks into the house and steps aside to reveal a young women standing behind him. She's wearing a navyblue marine blazer that is adorned with medals and pure white pants and shes holding her white hat underneath her right arm, her wild messy pitch-black hair is brought together with pins on the side that leads to a long, large braid, and her narrow eyes give way to bright, sparkling green eyes that land and the short raven haired man that is only a few inches taller than her, who is stunned and eyes wide open. She steps inside and smiles the biggest smile that she can and puffs out her chest with pride. 

"Hi dad, I'm home." 


	2. One, two- Oh look, someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the love of brother and sister  
> The love of a mother and her son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo hoooo!!  
> Man I love this fic!! And I love Monkeys!!   
> But more importantly I love Ereri!!   
> HAHA!! life is sweet, and cute and lovely   
> Love ya Prozac!!

"Renee?" Levi says, completely stunned at the person standing before him and the two brawlers behind him join in on the shock. 

Eren glances at all their faces taking in their shocked expressions and chuckles silently to himself, the way that his son stares in complete awe with his mouth wide open as he stares at his sister, the way that his victim who was cowering underneath him had suddenly broke into a wide smile as he gawked at his girlfriend, and then finally Levi's face, the way that he looked at her, eyes filled with happiness and joy but so shocked by the sudden emotions that his face remains expressionless except for the sheer fact that his eyes had magically grown wider and his lips slightly part that makes you believe that he's frozen in time. 

This warms Eren's heart, Renee had joined the Navy at eighteen right after highschool, Levi had been firmly against it but she somehow managed to talk him into letting her go, it wasn't easy with both of them being stubborn but he always caved in when it involved Renee. So when she left, there was a big whole in Levi's heart, he was so sad that it left him in a state of depression for two months. But his sadness soon turned into pride as he watch her grow tremendously as a person and as a human being, she worked hard and always proved her worth to her superiors and peers, and now at the young age of twenty-three she has been given the title "Corporal" also earning herself the nickname "Heichou" from her brother's recent bouts with anime. What makes this moment so special is that the last time any of them had saw her face to face was a little bit over three years ago on her twentieth birthday, and now she's back for Christmas, for Levi's birthday. 

"Renee, is that really you? Is that really my sugar mouse?" 

Eren smiles and nods his head at Levi while Renee took another step in and opened her arms "Yeah it's me dad. Can I get a hug?" 

With as fast as Levi dropped the bags, ran up to her, and embraced her with such force that if she wasn't trained could of broken her back, you wouldn't think she even need to ask him for one. The hug was so strong that the only way she could return it was by hugging him back just as strong, which probably was a good idea since he squeezed back even harder, but she didn't mind, it was her father, she would take as many hugs as he would dish out, no matter how painful, without any complaint. Eren watched them, overjoyed at his family's reunion and feeling a little left out, he joined in on the hug, wrapping his arms around both Renee and Levi. the two dorks in the back finally release each other and make a B-line to the little hug fest and added in their own bits of physical affection. Levi didn't mind, after three years he was finally able to hold his sugar mouse again, hell he would even invite a dirty hobo to join in on the merriment, he didn't care, he was just that happy. 

"Why are you back so early? Weren't you suppose to be stationed in Nigeria until March?" Levi asked in a shaky voice, obviously he was crying but didn't mind that the others saw. 

"Why don't you tell them sweety?" Eren asked while breaking the group hug to give her some room. 

"Yeah." she moved away from Levi and they both wiped away at a few stray tears, she sidesteps to face the open door and holds her hand out "It's ok, you can come on in now." 

In walks a small boy, with dark chocolate skin, his thick pink lips matched the slight pink on his cheeks from the cold weather, the brown irises of his eyes blend into his pupils as he looked up to the curious faces that looked back at him. Renee kneeled down and began petting his freshly shaved head as he gripped onto her side with his mitten covered hand.

"Back when I was in Nigeria, I was placed in Zaire to help out in the human trafficking trade. There was one particular little boy who came to me and thanked me for helping him, a few days past and we meet up, and I remember writing in letters to you guys about how I made a friend there and have grown rather fond of him. I also remember apologizing to guys for not giving you his name, because at the time he hadn't given me his name and I didn't find out till later that he didn't have a name nor a family." she looked from the boy, to her family and then back to the boy. "Why don't you go tell them your name?" 

The little boy looks at her with a little doubt but then nods as he takes in a deep breath and steps forward, shyly he began to speak in an African accent that wasn't strong but rather charming "Hello everyone, my name is Bahari Rivaille."

"So you mean he's our-" Levi started to say but the words wouldn't leave his throat 

Renee smiled nodded at him "Uh huh. He's your grandson." She stands and places her hand behind Bahari's back to encourage him to step further. "Go on, meet your grandpa Levi." 

The boy inched forward as Levi knelt down to get a better look at him, Bahari was nervous and was fiddling with his thumbs. Levi was speechless but had managed to say "Hello Bahari." softly as he patted the boy's head 

After that, Bahari instantly relaxed under Levi's hand and showed off a big smile that matched his grandmother's. "Hello grandpa Weebai." 

The two dorks in the back, fell to their knees and started laughing at the mispronunciation of Levi's name as Eren had to step to the side and began trembling because of too much cute and Renee giggled lightly. But Levi paid them no mind, he didn't care if the kid said his name wrong or ever got it right, he didn't care that he was from another country or that they didn't share any blood. It did not matter, it's never going to matter nor will it ever. The only thing that matters is that the boy standing in front of him was now apart of his family, his grandson, he now has someone else to call his own, someone else who would keep him from feeling lonely and would take of him and he damn sure will do the same for him. He hadn't notice that just from calling him, his grandson, how much he had already fallen for the boy, as he stood and hoisted Bahari into his arms, he turned to face his bubbling husband who was able to calm himself for a bit to hear what Levi had to say. 

He slightly lifted the boy up to show him off "I'm a grandpa" he said it so tenderly that the others had to stop laughing to make sure it was Levi who was still standing there. 

Eren sighed and smiled sweetly as he walked over to Levi and hugged them both. "You're a grandpa". Hearing the words directed at him caused Levi to start crying again, today was a very emotional day and everyone thought that he might have a mental breakdown because he hasn't cried this much since, well, he hasn't cried that much. Bahari looked between Eren and Levi and noticed he was crying. 

"Weebai?" 

"Nah kid, it's nothing to worry about."

"Hey there Bahari! You remember me right? I'm-" Eren said, smiling as brightly as he could. 

"Grandma N-n!" he shouted back cheerfully trying to match Eren by smiling so wide that he had to close his eyes 

Eren covered his face with his hands and walked away "TOO CUTE!" 

Kevin walks over and holds out his hand, Behari has to look way up in order to see his face "What's up Bahari, my name is Kevin and I'm your mommy's-" before he could finish what he was saying, Damon elbows him in the ribs and he falls down. 

Levi looks down at him and shakes his head "How Erwin managed to produce a child that's taller than him with a wimpy little twig like that is beyond me. I only know one other guy that tall and I still have a hard time believe he's not a sweaty sunflower." 

"How's it going little man, I'm your uncle Damon." Damon pats Bahari on the head.

"Uncle?" Bahari looks at him confused and then turns to Renee.

"This is your Uncle Bahari, he's my baby brother." she says looking at him with a smirk. 

"Baby bro huh?" he walks up to her and looks down, meeting her eyes. 

"Yeah, I didn't stutter." she pops out her chest to show her dominance over her brother, not intimidated by his height. 

Levi sense the tension between them and turns his attention to the boy still sniveling on the floor. "Hey princess, get up and move the table." 

Kevin sits up, holding his side and looks up at Levi with disbelieving eyes before shaking his head and getting to his feet "Yeah, yeah I got it." he grips the long coffee table on both sides before lifting it up "You know mean old guys are always short, are you sure you weren't born with that scowl?" 

"If you don't get your a- ... butt moving." 

"Chillax grandpa I got it. Yessh... every time I come over" he continues to mumble to himself as he lifts the table and starts moving it to the kitchen. Eren tries to buy time by asking little questions about Bahari to Renee. 

"So Renee, how old is Bahari huh?" 

"He's about four mother." she states without breaking eye contact from Damon. 

"Oh, four I see. Such a big boy. So how old was he when you met him?" looking back between Levi and Kevin who seem to be clearing out the living room space and effectively arguing at the same time. He notices that Levi isn't cursing around Bahari and that Kevin is taking advantage of it by being an even bigger ass than usual and Eren chuckles, almost missing his daughter's explanation.

"When I found him he was in a hut with a bunch of young women, one was holding him in her arms, I figured that he was her son until she told me that they found him in a city on the streets thinking that he would be a great worker when he got older, having no home to go back to, she heard one of them say as they tossed him in there. He was two." By now Damon had already removed his sweater-vest and was unbuttoning his red and green plaid shirt. 

"That's terrible, I hoped you caught the bastards for hurting my little nephew."

Renee began to take off her blazer as she continued "Yeah we did, ended all of them, I caught one of the bastards between the eyes. But that's insignificant. The important thing is that we got them all safe, he was going to stay with her but she couldn't afford to take care of more children so he was dropped off at an orphanage, where he was given the name Zaire since that's where he came from. I visited him every time I was free and fell for him when he told me how much he liked the ocean, so I knew I had to have him and take him home. The whole entire process took two whole years, but when everything was settled, he had a new name 'Bahari'. It means 'sea man'." 

When everything had been moved and Levi had a firm hold on Bahari he turned around and gave a thumbs up to Eren, signaling that everything was all good, Eren sighed and nodded, he turned back to face his two children who were glaring at each other like a to packs of wild dogs ready to clash. All it took was a simple pat on his daughter's shoulder to send her flying at her brother causing them both to crash to the floor, ignoring the pain from the fall they both quickly got up and got into their stances, fist up and knees lose. Levi had effectly moved out the way, leaning against the wall beside the TV, making sure that his grandson and TV didn't suffer any damage, Eren had took residence in the kitchen watching the contest through the viewing hole that separated the kitchen and livingroom, and Kevin had taken shelter by the tree, trying to play it off like he was protecting the tree but really it's because he wasn't fast enough to avoid the hurricane that his friends created, silently praying to whatever deity that was present that his insurance would hold. 

Ever since they were small, Damon had always held the upper hand when it came to strength and could easily overpower Kevin by the age of three but Renee always held top notch when it came to skill, she was calculating and sadistic when it came to a fight and her dislike for losing always drove her to win. Her determination was fierce and her tactics were brilliant, leaving Levi to wonder if she hung around a certain two people too much. However, though her love to win was strong, her love for her brother was stronger and though Damon could take care of himself, she wouldn't stand for anybody bullying her little brother and managed to traumatize the entire neighborhood by the age of ten. Sadly this backfired when Damon felt that his pride as a man was damaged and demanded that Renee no longer protected him and she agreed but only if he could beat her in a fight. 

Of course she won by a landside, but Damon wasn't going to stop until he got things his way. So every week he would challenge Renee and she would accept it, and each time he would lose causing him to develop quite the temper, but one day when Damon actually gained some skill through his karate training he was able to beat her and earned his right to defend himself, at that moment in the pit of her anger for losing to her little brother, Damon had not only gained his right to the freedom of his sister's protection but had also gained the right to be a target for her wrath, she no longer saw him as her cute little brother who needed protecting, he was a rival to her goal as being title neighborhood's strongest. 

Levi would never forget the day his little girl asked him to sign her up for the same Karate lessons as Damon because Eren had to do a lot to convince him that respecting her wishes was the right thing to do and all that convincing mainly involved the kids spending the night at the Smith's house. 

Even though she was older, she was new so when she started she was already two levels behind Damon but it wasn't long that her determination pushed her through and got her to the same rank as her brother and the intense competition between them commenced. Contest after contest, fight after fight, they would always go after each other, for each their own reason. Renee wanting to be the strongest and Damon wanting to keep his freedom, but as time went on their fights against each other started to turn into fights for each other after one event that happened, while Renee was a junior in highschool she ran across a bunch of seniors picking on Kevin and she jumped in to fight them off, effectively knocking out three boys in one go but was greatly outnumbered until Damon showed up to help, luckily being let out of school early on Fridays, he was literally their last hope. They fought with such ferocity that a couple of boys were sent to the hospital, Renee with her calculating determination and Damon with his raging strength, earning them the nickname RS "The Rivaille Siblings" Renee given the title "Neighborhood's strongest" and Damon with "Last hope". With Renee satisfied with the knowledge that the neighborhood will forever fear her and Damon satisfied that his sister is ok, their feud was over. The fighting didn't stop but it served a purpose to test the other, help them improve their strength and solve any dispute the two were currently having. And this was no different.

Showing little interest in his relatives antics, Bahari turns around to view at the pictures that hang on the wall. Sounds of his mother being thrown across the room and landing hard on the floor with a thud to quickly get back up and run to the other side yelling "Is that all you got?!" could not distract him from viewing the memories of his family's past before he came. There was a picture of Damon and Levi smiling brightly and completely drenched while holding up a huge fish, another had one with a lady who looked a lot like Eren, the one beneath it had Eren, Levi and two other people with blonde hair that looked similar to Kevin, they were all sitting on a couch and Eren's belly was huge, and the one right next to it had a younger looking Renee and Kevin in it, they were both dressed nicely with Renee in a long black and gold gown and Kevin in a tux with something written on a white banner that was over them that Bahari couldn't read. The images were amazing and left him in awe, each one of a time long ago, before his birth where everyone in the room was younger, memories that he could see, even though he wasn't there, just looking at them made the little new edition feel like he was apart of them. He stared happily at them until his eyes stopped and his smile faded, he turns his head towards Levi's ear to speak. 

"Weebai." 

As if snapped out of a trance, Levi jolted his head back a bit and turned it to Bahari "What's up kiddo? Not enjoying the show?" he places his hand on Bahari's back and gently pats it

Bahari turned his head back to the wall with pictures "You and N-n are happy but why awe you crying?" 

Levi knitted his brows together in confusion before he turned around to look at the picture Bahari was talking about, it was a picture of him and Eren together in a pictures. Levi gazed at that picture as he took in a deep breath and huffed it back out while smiling sweetly at it before he reached out and caressed it's frame. Bahari watched him in awe, his lips parted as if in understanding that what was happening before him was a magical moment that he wouldn't get to see often unless it involved this picture. Levi turned his attention back to Bahari then to Eren who was across the room cheering on both of his kids as they expressed their affection through violent physical contact. He watched him as he waved his hand up and down and pointed in different directions, his eye's glittering with excitement. Levi couldn't hear what he was saying or cared for that matter, he just watched Eren lovingly like a treasure as if he was the world's seventh wonder or the secret to Pandora's box or the reason behind the Mons Lisa's smile, he watched him and his heart began to race as if he was falling in love with him again. He looked back at Bahari who was looking at him as if they just told him they were going to Disney land that night and chuckled lightly at his expression. 

"I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooooo are you guys already guess whats going to happen in the next chapter?   
> So am I- I'm so excited!! HAHA!- oh wait... I already know....  
> still excited regardless!! Can't wait!   
> Happy holidays!!


	3. Did someone call for a MMA fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when little Bahari was viewing the family pictures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! And Happy New Year!!  
> I hope you're all excited about what this year will bring!!  
> I am not- Yet!  
> I mean I hardly know this year, we gotta have a date first and talk about stuff before it can start ruining my life like how 1994 did for my parents.  
> that was a lovely year, me and that year are very close.  
> Oh enough about me and my past~  
> Go on and enjoy this lovely family time

Damon stands there, his fists up in a defensive position while he readies himself for whatever onslaught his sister might have in mind for him. If there's one thing he knows about his sister's tactics, it's that she very rarely takes the defensive, one might call it a design flaw in her small stature, but just like their father, height means nothing to them, if anything it gives them the advantage because both of them are fast as hell. 

Damon can easily remember the number of times he's done something and tried to run away and had his father catch him in 0.2 seconds within his first step, he remembers them clearly because when he was caught he would always be taken to his mother, dangling from his father's arm like a little kitten and it was not unfounded, because Eren, his mom, was not one you wanted to anger. 

However now was not a time to be caught up in vivid memories of the past, if he were to be distracted for even a second, his pint sized big sis would take him out with no mercy and little room for pity or regret and he wasn't about to get his ass kicked in front of Kevin to hear him brag about how his girlfriend can easily kick his ass. 

Renee on the other hand was completely focused, her senses alert and her mind empty savor for the many calculations roaming around in her head on how to effectively flip her little brother on his ass without much effort. But she waits, it's not like her to wait and it eats away at her that she has to but she does anyway. It's a tactic to wait and see, she tells herself. It's been a whole three since she has last faced off against her brother, which landed them both in the hospital and probably the morgue if their father haven't intervened when he had. 

So she waits, it's been to long, she wants to go now, her will urges her but instinct keeps her still. She hardly ever takes the defensive, it pisses her off, to her it means that she doesn't have an idea or a clue what to do or what's coming, it means that she's weak and scared, so her taking the defensive is an insult and it angers her more that her own little brother can make her do this. So she waits. 

Behind her is Kevin, he's stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally between the tree and his insane friends. Do I move and risk damaging the tree and possibly myself and look like a wimp in front of my girlfriend and possibly future son or do I stay here and pretend that I'm protecting the tree? he thinks to himself. Looking back and forth between his two options he decides to stay by the tree and protect it, giving up on any hope of making out of this skirmish alive. They are the most ruthless people in a fight he has ever known when growing up and knows full well how much damage one of their punches can deal. 

The last time he's been hit was when he was seven and was eleven and was round house kicked by a five year old little Jaeger Jr. named Damon, in the ribs and was taken into the hospital and found out that his rib was almost broken off. Now that little demon was going for the karate championship and his big sis, dubbed neighborhood's strongest has just returned from a three year stay in Nigeria while enlisted into the Navy. He'll be lucky if he gets to have an open casket. With sudden death looming over his head, he moves a little bit to the side, in that little bit of space between the couch and the tree. 

His movement causes one of the ornaments to fall, which causes Damon to glance over at the sudden interruption for a second giving Renee the green light to charge full force at him. He looks back to see that she is already under him, taking a stance to strike up but he steps back quick enough to miss her attack that would have broken his jaw. She backs up, but quickly brings her leg around to kick him in his side but he grabs it just in time, she tries to pull away but he has a firm lock on her leg. He lifts her up and swings her around, her height makes it perfect for this, she won't hit her head, he tosses her so hard into the couch that a print is left in the wall. 

Levi scowls at him and mouths something along the lines of "I'm going to kick your ass about that later." 

Damon shrugs and only has a second to catch his nephew ignoring the event before he hears Renee yelling "Is that all you got?!" and she tackles him to the floor again. 

"Ruthless." Kevin says while shaking his head. 

They roll on the floor, both now with light burns from the floor where ever there is bare skin. A few of Renee's pins fall out when her back is slammed to the floor and her brother straddles her, but she quickly gets him off by chopping him on both sides of his sides, that area right below the ribs and just above the hips, he cringes and she takes that as a sign to push him off. She quickly gets up and runs towards the front door, Damon stumbles to get up and when he's finally standing she runs at him and in mid sprint, jumps up and drop-kicks him hard into the couch, before she comes crashing down to the floor. 

"Ho shit!" Kevin breathes out. 

"Renee, that would've killed a man." Eren says while running a hand through his hair. 

"Whose to say it hasn't mother?" she states while she tries to get up.

Levi looks down at her in disbelief when he sees that the back to his couch is beyond totaled and there are two holes in the wall, he stares into space wondering what the hell is wrong with his children till his attention is dragged to somewhere else, somewhere softer. 

The force of the kick may have shattered the couch and fucked up the wall but it didn't break Damon, as he sits up from the couch, grabbing at the back that's barely supporting itself, he looks up at his sister who is getting to her feet and he glares at her. 

"Oh yeah?" Panting, she puts her hands up and motions for Damon to come. "Come at me bro." He growls as he violently scrambles off the couch and makes way to her. 

"I think she just broke his Jaeger." Kevin snickers to himself. 

"Yeah that's it, go get her honey! Renee watch out he's coming!" Eren yells as his children go for each other's throat, swing left and right, kicking anything they're able to find an opening at. 

Eren may now be Eren Rivaille, devoted mother and loving husband but he's still Eren Jaeger, the stubborn hot headed young blood that Levi fell in love with. He was naturally aggressive, be it in arguments, fights or at times in bed, he always had a fiery spirit that loved to let lose, wings that always loved to fly free. 

However being a mom had taken it's toll, it has made him calm and more leveled headed, more steady and upbeat, less likely to exploded and though it has changed him in such a way, he'll never regret it, he loves his family through and through and nothing will ever stop that and it will never change. 

So when the kids started their little competition, it surprised no one that he would be the most enthusiastic about it, now don't get him wrong, he would never support child violence let alone his own children, it was the sport of the competition that got him riled up. He would chant and cheer for both of them, whether they where challenging each other or other opponents, and he wouldn't interrupt them until there was a definite winner and everything was resolved, which mostly lead to Levi being the one to break the kids apart before they broke each other or all his worldly possessions including Eren. 

"Ok here she comes. Damon more force! Keep up your stance. Renee don't falter! Look see? You gave her that opening! Arms up! Don't be scared, he's two feet taller than you, get over it! Son, she's the size of a squirrel, why are you intimidated!" He coaches as the fight, making sure the watch themselves. "Loser has to fix the wall!" 

After he yelled that, Damon looked at him with disbelieving eyes, Renee took this opportunity to jump up and wrap her thighs around Damon's head and skillfully flips him onto his back without breaking his neck, because that would be bad. That was one of the moves she keeps hidden away for just in case reasons and she mentally congratulates Damon for getting her that far. 

"You've got to learn to stay focused Damon." Eren says while cleaning his glasses. 

"I would if somebody would have told me I was fighting a Romanoff!" he puffs out and waves his hand.

She goes to say something to back up what Eren said but is interrupted by her father. 

"Renee get off your brother." He looks down at them and shakes his head when he notices all the burns and markings that will blossom into lovely bruises in no time, he lifts up a photo to show everyone. "I have a good idea about what I could add to this insane party, it's everyone's favorite story." He looks at Eren and smiles, and Eren returns it with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!  
> Got ya didn't I? You all thought I was going to talk about the wedding didn't you?  
> Aw you're all so cute, how else am I suppose to tear you apart if this fic is nothing but fluff huh? Gotta find some way right?  
> Well that was a good laugh  
> But I do promise that it's coming, just be patient, there's a whole year ahead. You can wait a few more days.  
> Ok, till next time


End file.
